The new girl in La Push
by Midnite.Sun123
Summary: What Happens when a new girl arrives? Will lives be changed because of one girl? My first fanfic ignore some of the repetitions okay?


The new girl in La Push

Emily's POV

My cousin from the Makah reservation had come down for the summer break. Her Name was Vanessa Young. She is very much alike me, brown skin, hair and eyes. She had a warm personality aswell.

She had arrived two hours ago. So we've just been mucking around. She brought her flute and guitar so we played with her guitar. When I watched her play and sing, she looked like she was at ease totally free. She was beautiful her lips were a perfect double she had high cheekbones and her eyes were almond shaped. I would sometimes think of her as a little sister, who was 16.

One day Vanessa I were walking down the beach, I watched Vanessa, she was beautiful. but shy, and she that she walked with her head down looking at the sand so calmly. Then Vanessa stopped in her tracks "What's wrong? Vanessa?" I frantically asked her...."no, I'm fine" I didn't know what she was up to, she ran infront of me and pushed me into the water but I pulled her in as well. We were laugh so hard she stripped down to her bikini and stayed in for another minute so we got out and we couldn't stop laughing. She ran ahead and disappeared into the trees. I ran and jumped up into the trees as well. When I found her she was singing, a song that we both know. She was singing Beautiful liar by Shakira and Beyonce. She beckoned me to join her so I did. SO we got down then we ran to another tree and started singing again this time we jumped down.

Our hair was flying all over the place so we couldn't see well. We sat down on a piece of driftwood and started talking about the pack. Then she jumped up started singing again

"Now everybody watchin what I do  
Come walk in my shoes  
And see the way that I'm livin if you really want to  
I got my mind on my money and" then she stopped

Then they were. All of them !On the beach in the water, We all started giggling and blushing. None of the pack had met my cousin before. Sam heard her singing looked up, and was really surprised to see my cousin. He saw us and beckoned us into to the water. So we went in. "hey Bella!" Jacob Called." I didn't know Bella was walking behind us. So Bella walked over to embrace Jacob. I could tell that Vanessa was kind of embarrassed seeing this was her first time meeting my family. I was keeping Vanessa company even though I was sitting in Sam's lap.

Vanessa POV

I was talking to Emily and then I felt these warm hands around my bare waist pulling me closer to somebody .I could see Emily's expression was worried, but Sam was just laughing his head off.

"Hi"

"Hi" I mumbled

" Whats your name again?"

"My name is Vanessa" I said catiously

"Well my names Embry, Embry Call" he said cheerfully

"So tell me again, I don't even know you and I am sitting I your lap?

"Yeah pretty much"

"You know I'm only 16 and Emily will kill you after this" I asked enthusiastically

"Yeah I know....and I'm 16 too"

"okay"

Sam suddenly stood up and told us to get out before Emily and I got a cold. So we got out and walked back.

Embry POV

Wow! Emily's cousin is cute! She's got a nice body! What a way to meet someone! Finding your imprint while your on the beach! Wow that voice of hers is really amazing! Cant wait to get to know her.

Emily POV

I. "okay guys this is my cousin Vanessa Young, be nice to her" So once everyone was all right with my cousins presence we walked home to have lunch. I noticed Vanessa was at the back of our group, but just then Embry joined her. I tried to listen to their conversation but failed. The waves beating on the sand relaxed my nerves, and holding hands with Sam even more.

Vanessa POV

Someone had come beside me "hey, my names Embry and your Vanessa right?

"yeah, hey I'm not trying to be rude or anything but how old are you?"

"I'm 16, how bout you?"

"Same"

" Would you believe me if I said I had kind of a connection to you, like a romance kinda thing"

" yeah, would you believe me if I said the same thing?"

"Yes"

Emily POV

It happened all so quickly. Vanessa had passed out, lucky Embry had caught her. "What happened?"

I don't know...one minute she was fine the next she was out" Embry said with and edge of panic to his voice.

Embry had scooped her up into his arms and carried her at least half the way to our house then she regained consciousness but went back out again. We hurried to the house so we could see what was wrong, but she didn't wake up.

Three days later

She woke up! "Vanessa what happened? Are you alright? do you want something to eat? I asked her "No I'm fine....i just need a bit of fresh air, I think....

So she got up and changed into her shorts and tank top, packed a bag and went off by herself.

Vanessa POV

As soon as I got out I ran as fast as I could. I had been feeling really depressed lately. When I got to the clearing I stripped of my shorts and tank top into my bikini. I took out a piece of paper and scrawled " thank you for everything," and then flung myself over the edge.

Embry POV

Emily Said Vanessa had gone out so I went looking for her. She was a really pretty girl. It was like I had this connection with her. I don't know its hard to explain. So I went along the clearing and found her stuff. I found a bit of paper...Oh No... I phased quickly and lucky Paul was there "_Vanessa jumped tried to kill herself.." I thought "ok well you go find her and bring her back no funny business" his thought was soft but still an order_

So I ran to find her....

Vanessa POV

The current was pushing me further out...goodbye Emily goodbye Embry..........

I was crashing into rocks my back was so sore.....then I realised it was a hot hand trying to pump water out of my body. "come on BREATH!" I felt pain in my ribs. "how long has she been out" another voice asked but still not familiar. Then I realised the first voice was Embry and the second voice was unkown. "I don't know, I pulled her out 5 minutes ago" so Embry scooped me into his hot arms and carried me.."Embry" I croaked "yes sweetie you just rest" so I shut my eyes. I put my had on my ribs and felt a thick sticky liquid pouring out of myself. " Uh Embry, I'm bleeding" I stumbled over these words.

"where?

"on my ribs"

"oh shit"

He laid me down and took a look.

" I'm sorry Vanessa but for me and Paul to take a look at it you'll need to take your top off" He said while cringing

"No way"

"okay"

So he picked me up and we started walking again. The Pain was killing me.

"OK..TAKE LOOK I DON'T CARE IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" I screamed

I felt his hot hands undoing my swimsuit.

" Must be a broken rib" Embry said simply

" She's got a nice body" the second one said. Followed by a smack and a "hey"

"I I"...everything went black

"What were you thinking Vanessa? You scared the hell out of me when Embry and Paul Brought you back!"

"I'm sorry Emily...ever since I came here I feel kinda strange.. Oh so that was the second person"

"What happened? Tell me" she demanded

"Nothing much.. They took of my bikini to take a look at my rib then "Paul" said.......I had a nice body.."

That did it. She stormed down and screamed at Paul

" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! SHE IS ONLY 16! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!!"

Then she came back up.

She put her hand on my forehead "whoa Vanessa Your Burning Up!"

"I'm Fine" I croaked

I came down to the table and watched all of emily's family eat..they looked at ease in this lovely house. Tonight I'll sneak out I thought to my self...

Once everyone had gone to sleep I ran out to the woods and then I started shaking the next thing I knew my body had changed..i had fur and a tail...It took me a second to realise I was a wolf....I'm a monster a horrible being, totally uncontrollable I thought to myself so I pushed my legs...and just ran....

The next hour I managed to control myself...I could change back from human to wolf...nut I stayed as a wolf..just then something shook the bush I walked back_ who's there? I thought softly _ It was no one. I changed back but something happened. I managed to scratch myself across my left eye. So there were three gashes on my eyelid and down to the start of my nose " oh shit" I said bitterly and started stumbling to Emily's house in a bikini in the early morning and crawled into my bed and slept.

I woke up and changed to find that Jacob was waiting there, with my torn clothes from last night. " Now.. explain". I dropped to my knees and cried my heart out. "I don't know what is happening to me" I sobbed. 'Well we do Vanessa, you should have told us and we could have helped you through this so it wouldn't have to be so painful." he said calmly. I wanted to scream at him but I could only manage whisper "if I knew what was going on I would have told Emily..." we stood there in silence for a few seconds then I remembered "does anyone else know?" "no.. no one except Me" he said simply

When I met everyone later the first thing the saw was my eye. Everyone was there except Embry. They stared. "Sam can I please talk to you for a moment in private" Jacob asked without even looking at anyone else. "yes of course" Sam replied, his eyes filled with worry. Once they had left , leaving me to face everybody. I couldn't stand it I just turned around and ran as fast as I could, pushing my legs harder everytime m feet touched the ground, but I was faster than all of them. I ran to the beach and walked down the bay...the sound of the sand moving under my bare feet calmed my nerves a bit. I sat down on a large driftwood and stared out into the ocean. Just then all of them arrived except for Emily and Jacob and Sam. I turned my head away so I wouldn't have to look into their faces, especially Embry's. Embry sat down next to me took my face in hands and turn my head to face him.

"Vanessa, you beautiful reckless girl, why didn't you tell me..is that's why you passed out for three days and why you jumped off the cliff?". I nodded.

"The reason I jumped off the cliff was I didn't want to cause trouble with my problems and because I was really depressed....my parents were killed three month ago so that's why I came over. To live with Sam and Emily. I love Emily like a sister but there are something's I cant tell her because they are just to painful to say out loud" I sobbed

Paul who was still really pissed with me kept making rude comments about me, but at this point in time I didn't really care. That's when it began. Embry go mad at Paul for that. They fought in their wolf forms. "Come on we'd better get you home" Quil whispered. I felt so numb I just nodded. So we walked home in silence, to find Emily sitting silently with Sam. As soon as I walked in Emily looked and ran towards me. I felt so sad I ran as well to her and hugged her and cried. "I'm sorry Emily, I don't know what I was thinking" I sobbed

"No, I understand" So I sat with her and Sam while Emily explained why I was here.

When Jared, Paul and Embry got back Paul had a pink mark on his shoulder. Once everyone was here Sam explained why I was here while Emily was making dinner. When Emily announced that dinner was cooked everyone raced to the table except Embry. He stood up and sat next to me and whispered in my ear

"I love you"

"I love you too"

It was all so quick. Embry had scooped me into his arms and we went to his house. I giggled and blushed a lot of the way there. When he kissed me it was so full of love and passion. When we arrived we went straight to his room, he laid me down on the bed and we started kissing, I was getting impatient so I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled down his pants, soon after I felt his warm hands undoing my top and unzipping my shorts. His warm body felt good against mine. We made love till the morning. When I woke up Embry was still sleeping. He was on his side, snoring into my ear. I turned over gently so I wouldn't wake him up. He looked so childlike when he was sleeping. He must have felt me move because his eyes opened.

"Good morning Sleepy" I said

" well good morning to you too gorgeous" he said groggily. He kissed me softly on the cheek.

" Oh shit, I am going to be in so much trouble" I exclaimed while jumping off the bed

"What's wrong Vanessa? Did I do something wrong?" he asked just as he was sitting up

"No, its just that Emily might not know where I am and is probably freaking out that's all" I said while getting my clothes on

"oh okay"

I ran back home as fast as I could, Embry catching up to me. When we got there everyone was waiting for us. Jared, Kim, Sam, Paul, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Seth and Emily. I went straight to Emily who was glaring at me. "I'm so sorry about last night"

Then I heard voices behind us

"Woo! Embry what did you do to her" obviously Jacob

"Tell us everything with all the details!" Paul

" You will end up telling us anyways" Jared

Followed by an "Ouch", "hey" and "what was that for"!

I turned around to see what was going on

" Just leave it..."Embry said . Then winked at me

Leah came and talked to me about this stuff. We got along really well.

After we had breakfast Sam taught me how to control my phasing abilities.

I went to see Leah Clearwater a lot of the time so she could help me cause she had the same problems

Whenever I phased My clothes ripped exposing my bare body. Who ever thought about it always got it from me, Leah and Embry. We got along really well. I hope I'll never have to leave.

END


End file.
